disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Backflip Bill
"Backflip Bill" is the second segment of the fourth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Bill relives his lifelong dream of being a gymnast. Cricket takes over as his coach, but when Gramma believes that Bill is unfit to be trained, Cricket goes into overdrive with his coaching. Plot While trying to fix the heater, Cricket and Tilly discover a photo of Bill from his childhood in which he was a gymnast. Bill admits that he was great as a child, but before competing professionally he gave up. Gramma Alice chimes in stating that Bill was "uncoachable" and that he did not have the guts to do it. Cricket however thinks that Alice was simply a bad coach altogether and sets out to prove her wrong. The kids take Bill to the Big City Community Center (while wearing his gymnastic tights that surprisingly still fit) so that he can get back into the sport. Cricket tells Bill to just have fun and surprisingly he ends up being very nimble and capable of doing gymnastics. The administrator, Juan Pablo, tells Bill and Cricket that they have a gymnastics competition and they sign up to compete. Cricket calls Alice to tell her that she was wrong about Bill and for her to come down to the Community Center and see for herself. However, when Cricket sees the competition, he becomes much harder on Bill just when Alice arrives to see and believes that he just is not cutting it to be a gymnast. Bill becomes sloppy, but when Cricket demands that they will not settle for anything less than first place, Bill yells back and leaves the stadium in tears. Alice then reveals to Cricket that she never gave up on Bill and that he simply chickened out. Realizing that Alice and his own coaching were what caused BIll to quit, Cricket goes out to speak with him and states that from now on he is not his coach, but his cheerleader instead. Bill goes back inside and puts on his mix tape so that he can perform. He begins dancing in a spectacular display that dazzles everyone including Alice. On the last landing however, Bill trips and lands on his face. Alice nevertheless applauds Bill's routine as does the rest of the audience. Bill ends up coming in sixth place though he does not mind as he believes that tungsten is a more reliable material than gold. He decides to "retire" due to his body clearly being incapable of handling gymnastics. Alice finally compliments Bill as the family head out to get milk shakes. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Vladimir Caamano as Juan Pablo Trivia * Bill is shown to have had other interests besides farming in this episode. * While photos of Alice when she was young show her to look radically different, Alice in her youth here simply looks like her current self, but with different hair. * Juan Pablo's hair is a slight resemblance to Bart Simpson's hair from The Simpsons. *'Moral:' Don't put so much pressure on others. External links * Backflip Bill on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes